Spy and his Nightmares
by SoxkCat
Summary: Spy gets a terrible nightmare, Scout comes to set things right. Also Spy is being adorable, everyone is being adorable, ITS SPYDAD AND IF YOU THINK IT IS A SHIP YOU WILL HAVE A VERY ANGRY KITTY CHASING U


It was a calm night, at least for most of the mercenaries. Except for Spy. The frenchman lay in a painful and fearful sleep, his body writhing and thrashing against his soft and silky bed. The other two mercenaries in the room saw this, Medic and Sniper. It made their hearts melt, but in the bad way. The man shouted horrendous things in his sleep, growling at everyone and anyone who tried to wake him up.  
"Sniper, make sure zhat Spy stays safe. Im gonna go find Scout." The German said to the Bushman before exiting the room in search of him.

"Doc? Why you wakin me up?" The Bostonion muttered, as he was awoken from Medic.

"Its Spy... He's having a nightmare... and neither me or Sniper could get him up out of zhe dream... I zought zhat you could help him." Medic said this quietly to Scout, which in response caused Scout to pull himself off the couch.

Medic lead Scout to the poor man, his breathing so panicked and hitched that he was practically hyperventilatiing. Sniper was nursing his wound that Spy had given him , although it was really just a scratch, it hurt quite bad.

Scouts Pov

The sight that he saw was truly sad, when he walked in he never expected something this drastic. His father was curled up, trembeling. And shouting things like "GET AWAY FROM HIM" and "HURT HIM AND IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO". Scout didn't know what was coursing through his dads mind, but he knew it was bad. He slowly sat down on the bed, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Dad.. Its just me, Jeremy. You can stop screaming now" Jeremy said softly to his father, causing him to calm. But only for a moment. Then he let out a yelp/growl of both anger and pain. The Frenchmans hands reaching down to grab his hip. His breathing began to falter and slow.

Then the dad burst up, his eyes almost immediatly gathering tears as he saw his grown son stare at him with concern.

"Hey bud, everything alright?" Scout questioned with a smile, then let out a scared noise as the frenchman bolted into his arms. He felt sudden pressure in his shoulder as the frenchman buried his face into it, using it to mask his sobs. Scout sat in confusion and shock for a few moments before returning the embrace, gently rubbing his back in a attempt to comfort him.

"Your okay dad, your okay dad" Scout said softly, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He nodded, sending the two remaining mercs away so they could have a private comforting session.

Scout took the frenchies face in his hands, dragging it away from his shoulder. His father was looking up at him, his lips curled in a frown as he sobbed. His cheeks a vibrant pink as tears flew down them like waterfalls. He then pulled his head right where his heart would be, hoping that the frenchie would hear it.

"Do you hear that dad?" Jeremy said quietly, then smiled slightly as his father nodded.

"without you, that sound would never be heard. I will make sure it never stops as long as you are around, you are a amazing person And I love you, mon padre" Scout said this sternly but kindly, then smiled as he heard Spy beginning to calm down. He then laid them back down, putting them on their backs. Spy remained on top of Scouts chest, his heartbeat slowly luring him into a sleepy daze.

"lemme get this for you" Scout said quietly, then began to pull his mask off without complaint. Scout was the only person who was allowed to see Spy maskless and not die. The Boston boy ran his fingers threw his fathers hair. He did this for about 10 minutes before calling out his name.  
"Ya feel better?" Jeremy said quielty, then his face turned into confusion when there was no response. He then looked down to see a truly adorable sight. Spy had his head rested on Scouts chest, his arms draped over him as he softly snored.

Scout chuckled before closing his eyes, slowly taking suit after his father and falling asleep.

Sniper and Medic quietly tip-toed back into the room, they were both tired and had grew bored of waiting. But they were met with a pleasant surprise when they saw that the both of them were passed out, there snoring in perfect sync. Sniper pulled out a soft blanket before handing it to Medic. Who then put the blanket over the father and son, tucking them both in.

"Sleep well freunds" He whispered softly before leaving the two be, then they each went to bed. The room slowly filling with a chorus of snores.


End file.
